


eyes full of wisdom & mind full of stars

by orphan_account



Series: amaranthine [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fae Morality | Patton Sanders, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Genderfluid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied Unsympathetic Patton, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus wants out. And he'll get out by any means necessary.Even if it means dealing with a human.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: amaranthine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	eyes full of wisdom & mind full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> TW 
> 
> Implied U!Patton
> 
> Implied abduction and forced confinement
> 
> Slavery
> 
> This was for my creative writing class. "do no good" will probably be updated on monday or sooner.

Remus stretched his arms, cracking his back. It was hard, in the tiny cell that oh-so graciously given to him. Yawning, he tossed a small rubber ball that he had found against the wall. Judging by the size of the skeleton, it had most likely come from a human child. Catching it again in his palm, he looked up at the small window in the corner of the cell. Judging by the color of the sky, it was evening, though he could never be sure in the Seelie Lands. 

Scowling, he rubbed at the cold iron manacles around his wrists. The sole things preventing him from busting out of the cell and shifting into a form his captor would never find. A sparrow, perhaps, or a fox. Away from the eternal spring that covered the lands and into the cold and snowy world that was the Winter Court. Or perhaps he would go to the Autumn Court. He hadn’t seen October or Anton in a while. But that was because he had been tricked into captivity by that rotten, piece-of-shit creature that called himself Patton. 

But once he found a way out of the cell…..

The Borderlands were another place to go, but Remus didn’t want to run into a mortal. Humans were so fragile, so easily broken and he would rather not have a conversation with one of them. Humans were so boring and puny. Besides, he didn’t want to get caught by one of those faerie hunters. Especially since there were all sorts of things that faerie blood and bones could give them. 

Speaking of puny humans..

Soft footsteps alerted to the sole mortal of the household coming down the stairs. Remus snorted and kept his eyes on the wall, bouncing the rubber ball against the wall. How the human girl had managed to stay alive was beyond him. The skeletons that lined the cellar of the house were proof of how their captor felt about humans. And yet she stayed, bound to her captor by her name, unable to leave and unable to think for herself. A shell of what had been before. 

“What do we have for tonight? Moldy bread with soured milk? My favorite.” Remus knew better than to plead with the human. He had done it before, but she had just looked at him with glazed eyes and moved on. He had stopped. It was clear that neither of them were getting out of this. A tray was placed near his feet. It was different this time, most likely scraps from the table, but it wasn’t half-eaten or covered with mold.

Remus stared at it with distaste. This meant something was going to happen soon. Another mind game for his captor to play. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. “Go away.”

The human didn’t move. All Remus could see was her dirt-covered dress and her equally dirty shoes. Remus wondered if all humans were this stupid. “Didn’t you hear me? Go away.”

The human still didn’t move and Remus felt his blood boil. How dare this insignificant creature not listen to him? At least he didn’t wasn’t dumb enough to give his entire name away! He leapt to his feet, baring his teeth and gripped the iron bars of the cell, ignoring the agonizing pain. “I said, go-”

He froze. The human was looking at him with more intelligence and clarity in her lilac eyes than he had ever seen before. Her curly black hair was unbound, excluding a kerchief that was wound around her head. Scars wound up and down her arms, some silvery white and others a fresh red. She was much smaller than him, reaching only up to his chest. And in her hands, were the silver and gold keys that unlocked the doors of the house.

Including his cell.

She quirked an eyebrow. “So you don’t want to get out of here? Seems a bit strange to me, but okay.”

“How did you break free of his spell?” Remus breathed. In all of his years, he had never, ever heard of such a thing. Giving back a name sure, but he sincerely doubted that fucker Patton would ever give her name back.

She smiled at him. “I chose a new one. Now do you want out of this cell or not? He’s gone for a few days, but he could come back any minute.” She spoke briskly, not at all concerned with the fact that she was standing next to one of the most feared fae in the lands.

Remus could only look at her. She had broken free from a powerful and ancient enchantment all on her own and she had the heart to come back for the other person. “You do know that I am also a fae. You just broke free from a fae and now you want to help another fae, who is even more powerful than your previous captor and could also leave your body into bits and pieces of blood and bone.”

She rolled your eyes. “Yes, more powerful. That’s why you’re at the bottom of his house. You’re more powerful than him.”

Remus snarled at her and she grinned. Peculiar. Most humans would scream and run.

She dangled the keys. “Also, you’d be in my debt. So I’m not particularly scared of you.”

Remus held back a glare. Of course. She helps a fae and the fae is in her debt. Fae protects her until she reaches the human world. He’d be bound to her until he fulfills the debt. There were ways to get out of that debt, but not many and the girl seemed to be smart enough to not fall for that.

However, this was the closest he’d ever got to escape.

Clever human.

“Deal.”

“I have your word?” She made eye contact with him.

Remus breathed out. “You have my word.”

She nodded, satisfied. “You may call me V.”

“Duke.”

And if later that night, when the two were covered by the darkness and could only be seen by the moon herself, when they heard an inhumane shriek of rage coming from the very same place they had escaped, if they looked at each other with twin expressions of triumph and glee and had to smother the laughter that escaped, the only witnesses were the moon and the stars that illuminated the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I might make this a series. Love you all!


End file.
